1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of envelope slitting devices and pertains more particularly to an envelope slitter which cuts through less than the entire thickness of an envelope whereby the formation of scrap and damage to the envelope contents is avoided.
2. The Prior Art
Various paper processing devices are known which function to open envelopes. By way of example, reference is made to the following United States Letters Patent:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,150,905--2,019,499--3,153,853--3,381,564--4,016,708
In known devices the opener has typically removed an entire segment or increment of the envelope adjacent a margin thereof. Envelope operners operating on such principle are disadvantageous in that substantial scrap accumulations result. Accumulated scrap may fall into the mechanism of the slitter, requiring its frequent cleaning.
More significantly, powerized envelope openers heretofore known may, in the course of removing an increment of the envelope, also cut through and sever portions of the contents of the envelope where the contents may have shifted within the envelope to a position adjacent the edge to be severed. The undesirable nature of such occurrence is manifest.